


Mickey back

by RebeccaHaskell



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Domestic Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 17:23:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16268879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebeccaHaskell/pseuds/RebeccaHaskell
Summary: Mickey's backKissMyFrogPhotographySummary:Super short. Mickey's back . Fiona hears Ian and Mickey's talking about random cute things.Mickey's backKissMyFrogPhotographySummary:Super short. Mickey's back . Fiona hears Ian and Mickey's talking about random cute things.





	Mickey back

**Author's Note:**

> KissMyFrogPhotography is me i lost my password so trying to get my stories here same person.

Work Text:  
Mickey and Ian were getting back together. It was too much for Mickey to deal with, so he back. He went ahead with the trial and won his case thanks to his father beating him and giving him a second chance. So, Ian and Mickey had gotten back together. It shocked Fiona to no end, but at the same time she wasn’t surprised to hear. Fiona heard the small talk between Mickey and Ian. She came home early and made her way into the back door. They were in the living room.  
“I miss you,” smiled Ian.  
“I miss you too, Ian. Like a lot,” laughed Mickey.  
“Really?” smiled Ian.  
“Yeah. Like crazy.”  
“Uh huh, I bet.”  
“I miss you every day,” says Mickey.  
“Every day?”  
“Yeah, dude. Did you see the new Avengers movie?”  
“Yeah. Why?” asked Ian.  
“Loki is hot.”  
“You think Tom Hiddleston is hot?” asked Ian.  
“Yeah, why?”  
“I never thought you had a crush on that kind of stuff.”  
“Dude, come on. I’m gay. I look.”  
“I bet you do,” Ian smiled, kissing Mickey softly on the lips.  
“Loki, huh?”  
“He’s hot.”

Fiona smiled. She couldn’t agree more. Tom Hiddleston is pretty darn hot. She was going to tease Mickey tomorrow morning about this because that was too cute. Yeah, she thought to herself. It’s a good thing that Mickey was back. The humorous and witty little brother of hers was back. She was glad too.ki, huh?”  
“He’s hot.”


End file.
